1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a signal processing method and a signal processing device for performing signal processing to content data to be input.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-257457 discloses a display device, and a display controlling method and a program. The display device has a display unit that outputs an image signal, and a signal processor that performs controlling of the image signal to be output to the display unit. The signal processor performs controlling that gradually decreases a color temperature of the image signal in accordance with an elapsed time from an observation start time of the display unit. By decreasing the color temperature, it is possible to reduce a blue component, and to relieve fatigue of a user.